Jealousy
by IamaUnicorn6
Summary: Oneshot. Neptune is having fun at the dance he starts to get a little jealous of Blake dancing with Sun. Takes place during episode seven. Sun/Neptune and very small hints of Weiss/Blake.


**Welp! This is my first post to this website. I hope everyone likes it. Constructive criticism is welcome, please let me know if this is terrible or not. Thank you for reading it! **

_I am not jealous! I am not jealous! I am not jealous! _I repeated to myself to little avail. No matter how many times I said it to myself I just couldn't shake the rancid feeling that swirled inside of me. _They're just dancing!_ I told myself, referring to Sun and Blake, of course.

I had never experienced emotions this strong before. I mean, why would I? I was Neptune; I was supposed to be cool. Not getting choked up over some guy, sure we were close but not that kind of close. I mean Sun's gay for crying out loud why am I even getting jealous?! I know this because Sun had confessed to me a couple of months ago but I had said, I had only ever been attracted to women.

But a couple weeks before we came to Vale that started to change. I started to see Sun a little differently. Every time I'm around him, I get this weird urge to kiss him. It's a bit of a new experience for me, but one I had decided to keep to myself. He had probably already moved on from me, not that I'd ever find out, there was no way I'd ever have the guts to tell him. Especially since I had already told him no when _he _confessed to _me_.

When we got to Vale, I started flirting with anyone and everyone I saw, trying to forget the about it. I ended up sparking the interest of Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I feel really bad for leading Weiss on like that so I decided to talk to Jaune, he seemed to like her a lot, maybe he would know how I could make it up to her.

He just told me to go talk to her, and that sounded like a good idea, it'd give me a chance to apologize. It might even get my mind off of Sun for a little while. So I made my way through the crowd of dancing people until I came upon Weiss.

"Hey." I said waving awkwardly.

"Hey Neptune, do you want to sit down? She said surprisingly, at least to me, not mad at all for me having turned down her invitation to the dance. But I guess I should have expected that from someone who seemed as strong as Weiss did.

"Oh yeah sure." I said, trying my best to sound upbeat.

"What's wrong, Neptune." Aaaand failing.

"Oh, it's um, nothing." I said, trying my best to sound convincing.

"Oh no you don't!" Weiss said suddenly standing up and pointing her finger at me. "The last time someone said nothing was wrong they ran away for an entire day! Now you are going to tell me what's wrong and I am going to try to give you advice!" I sat there for a second flabbergasted. Why would she, why would anyone, care about someone they didn't even know that well so much.

"Weiss…I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" Weiss said, taken aback by the sudden apology.

"I was never really interested in you. I know that probably makes me a scumbag, I-I was just trying to forget about someone."

"Who were you trying to forget about?"

"W-wait your not mad?"

"Of course not Neptune, why would I let that affect me, it's not like we were ever together.

"Oh, I guess not."

"Now stop changing the subject, you dolt! Who were you trying to forget."

"U-um."

"Well out with it! I refuse to let you sit here and sulk." There were a few minutes of awkward, at least for me, silence until I finally gave in and told her.

"I-it's Sun." Weiss seemed shocked but quickly recovered her composure.

"Why were you trying to forget about Sun."

"I-I like him…I might even love him."

"Does he know you like him?"

"No."

"And why not."

"He probably doesn't like me anymore. He confessed to me a couple months ago but I said no."

"Why did you say no?"

"I thought I only liked girls, but recently I've started to having feelings for him. I started wanting to be more than just friends."

"Then why have you waited so long to do anything about it?"

"I told you he probably doesn't even like my anymore."

"You idiot." She said rolling her eyes. "Do you really think just sitting here moping is goin to change anything."

"But what if he rejects me?" I said worriedly.

"Well you won't know if you don't ask, idiot."

"But…I can't just go over there and tell him I like him."

"And why not?"

"I'm too afraid."

"Well would you rather take the chance that he might not like you anymore, or never tell him and live with the regret that you never took a chance and never got to be with him."

"I-I guess you're right." I said standing up, a small confidence starting to build in me.

"Of course I am." She said looking proud of herself.

"But I do have on question."

"And what would that be?"

"Why are you helping me? We haven't known each other that long."

"Even though we haven't known each other that long, I still consider you a friend. And I help my friends."

"Thanks Weiss." I said, a small smile appearing on my face.

"No problem, now stop _monkeying _around and get out there!" she said with an expectant look on her face.

"What?" I said genuinely confused.

"I-it's a pun, you know, _monkey _arou- oh never mind just go!" she said pushing me toward the dance floor. I started walking toward Sun and Blake's direction, and the little amount of confidence I had built was immediately gone. The closer I get to them the more worried I get. _What if he says he doesn't like me anymore? _Questions like these kept circling through my head.

I got so distracted that he accidentally ran in to Sun.

"S-s-s-sorry!" I shrieked, a heat creeping across my face.

"Hey Neptune, come to dance with us?" he asked, an adorable goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Oh um, well, not exactly." I said, feeling my face heat up even more. "I, uh, kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…about what?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Well, you see, I uhhhh-" and I froze. Sun leaned in closer to me, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, Neptu-"and I kissed him. It wasn't a super passionate kiss like you would see in the movies, it was more of an awkward, clumsy, yet strangely satisfying kiss. That is until I realized that this was actually happening. I quickly pulled away my entire face probably entirely red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I yelled and ran. I ran until I felt the cold night air around me. I looked up and saw I was on the balcony where I had previously talked to Jaune. I hung my head over the railing and felt a tickling sensation around my eyes. I quickly wiped my face and saw that I was indeed crying.

"Dammit!" I cried frustrated. "Why did I have be so stupid. He probably hates me now."

"Why would I hate you?" I whipped around and saw Sun standing behind me.

"I'm sorr-"

"Shhhh." He said putting his finger to my lips. Despite what an emotional wreck I was right now I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. And then…he kissed me. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "I would never hate you."

"But-"

"No buts, don't you remember, it was me who confessed to you in the first place."

"I thought that you had already moved on and didn't care about me anymore."

"I will always care about you." He said tenderly.

"So…is that a yes." I asked tentatively.

"Of course." He said pulling me in for another tender kiss. A slow clapping started behind us. We both turned to see Blake clapping behind us, a small smile forming on her face.

"You two are sooo adorable." She said nonchalantly.

"Eeeep!" I cried my face turning tomato red. Blake and Sun started laughing and eventually, after a little pouting, I joined in too.

"You wanna dance?" Sun asked, starting to wrapping his tail around my arm and tug me along.

"Sure." I said trying, in vain, to hide my blush with my suit jacket.

"You wanna dance too Blake." Sun asked.

"No, I think I'll let you two lovebirds go it alone." She said.

"Okay, if you change your mind." Sun said as he dragged me to the dance floor using his tail. And we danced like idiots, although it was probably just me. I was having the most fun I had ever had in my life. I caught a glimpse of Blake dancing with Weiss, they saw me and gave me a thumbs up from across the dance floor.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Sun said playfully, wrapping his tail around my neck. I felt my face getting redder by the second. Using his tail, he pulled me in for a deep kiss. He pulled away and said "I love you." in a sweet, husky voice.

"I-I love you too." I said looking down in an attempt to hide the fact that my face somehow got even redder.

"You're so adorable!" he laughed.

"Whatever you say, Monkey boy."


End file.
